


for the love of humanity

by Darling in Devildom (kylobenrensolo)



Series: Darling in Devildom's Kinktober Fest 2020 [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Events after Lesson 16, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, Hate Fuck, I THINK THAT'S ALL FOLKS, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober Fest, Mutual Choking, Orgasm Denial, PLEASE READ ALL TAGS BEFORE READING, Penis In Vagina Sex, Revenge Seeking MC, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Strangulation, belphie x reader, breath play, cursing, female orgasm, female!MC, mentioned death, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobenrensolo/pseuds/Darling%20in%20Devildom
Summary: "Were you hard like this when you watched the life drain from my eyes? When you saw your brothers cry out? I bet you jerked your cock to the thought of it. I bet you still do.” Choked, broken syllables fell from his lips, but there was no denying his thrusts had become more erratic from your words.Kinktober Fest 2020 Drabble: Belphie (Hate Sex, Breath Play, Strangulation, Orgasm Denial)
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Darling in Devildom's Kinktober Fest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966426
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	for the love of humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jvdedvartes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvdedvartes/gifts), [animealyssa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/gifts), [AlohaNozomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaNozomi/gifts).



“Tell me how it fucking feels, asshole!” Your hands gripped his neck tighter, causing purple bruises to flower in their place against his normally unblemished skin. He let out a strangled noise that sounded between a moan and a growl, but his hips were unrelenting. “I can’t fucking hear you.” You shouted, jerking your hands so his head was forced to hit against the pillow beneath him. 

You both knew he could easily take control of the situation in less than a fraction of a second and you couldn’t do much damage to him besides a hurt ego and minor bruising. But that didn’t mean you couldn’t try. He knew he was taking a punishment. He shot up a particularly hard thrust causing you to cry and your hands to loosen just enough for him to speak. 

“Haha, you think you can hurt me. Dumbass little human. You think this is revenge? No, this is _a treat_. I get to watch you- _ngh_ -lose all hope of ever regaining what you had before. All while taking my cock so well. A perfect little human fucktoy at my disposal. Maybe it’ll take this time.” 

Your hands found their grip again at his words, fire from your core and your fast-beating heart desperate to see him show some sign of weakness or defeat or fear. Just a fraction of what you felt that horrible day. But there was a playful, sinister gleam in his bright violet eyes that begged you to give in and realize his words were true. His own hands on your hips brought you down to meet every rough, violent thrust he gave you. He bottomed out inside you, the contact of complete fullness rubbing against your swollen, aching clit. Without even realizing, you circled your hips create more friction against the tight bud. 

“Ah- **fuck**!” You cried out, throwing your head and upper body back. Belphie bared his teeth, fangs glimmering in the glow of the moonlight. They threatened to bite and snap at your arms as he thrashed his head against your grip. He was completely feral and losing himself inside you. Perfect. One of your hands moved up ever so slightly to grip at his jaw, breaking his animalistic outburst and forcing his focus back on you. 

“Look at me, you fucking bastard. I have all the power now- **FUCK RIGHT THERE** \- and you have **NOTHING**.” One of your hands raised from his neck and slapped him across the face, one of your nails slicing his pretty, smooth skin. As blood began to seep from the wound, his head lunged forward from your one-handed hold, mouth open, attempting to find purchase upon your skin. Your reflexes were too quick for his games, though; both hands restoring their clutch and pressing against his windpipe. This time, his head made an audible noise against the hardwood floor, pillow doing no help in protecting him from the surface below. He let out a pained hiss, but you swore you could feel his dick twitch inside you through his unyielding thrusts.

“You like it when I fucking hurt you, don’t you? You sick fucking freak. A sadist and a masochist. Were you hard like this when you watched the life drain from my eyes? When you saw your brothers cry out? I bet you jerked your cock to the thought of it. I bet you still do.” Choked, broken syllables fell from his lips, but there was no denying his thrusts had become more erratic from your words. “Are you gonna fucking cum for a human? Spill your demon seed deep inside your mortal enemy? You’re falling apart over just my words. Let alone my tight human pussy pulsing around your cock. And- oh god oh fuck- it feels so fucking good using the  _ weakest _ of the brothers like this.” Finally, Belphie’s demon form came forth. His nails, now claws, dug deep into your skin, piecing it like needles to your flesh. His tail made quick work of wrapping itself similarly around your neck, but the fur at the end brushed in an almost lovingly way against your cheek. You clenched tight around his impeeding cock at the sudden pain and oxygen loss. His thrusts into your wet, needy cunt brought you to your climax, leaving you with empty open-mouth screams of pleasure and bringing him to the edge before you managed a stifled whisper. 

“Beelzebub…” 

In an instant, your pact with the next oldest demon was activated and he was by your side. His large hands ripped you free from Belphie’s tail as he wrapped a protective arm around your still-shaking middle and helped you to your feet. You quietly whined at the loss of Belphie’s cock inside you but reminded yourself to take notice of his pleading form still on the ground. His eyes were wide and hysteric, hips jerking up like you were still wrapped around him. His cock was reddened at the tip and your release dripped down the sides to the blanket below. 

Part of you wanted to give in and let him finish, feel his cum warm your aching insides, but then it wouldn’t be a punishment. He attempted to stand, pull you back to him and away from his twin brother, but the spell-bonded chains at his ankles kept their hold. He could never make it past the doorway, where you stood with Beel by your side. The attic continued to hold him prisoner. 

“Thanks, Belphie. Yet again, it’s been fun. I think we are showing real progress on your journey to loving humans.” 

Beel grabbed your clothes from the center of the room, eyes never leaving the matching pair before him until he handed the disregarded cloths back to you. He gave Belphie one more saddened, but stern look as you redressed before putting his arm around your shoulders and guiding you both to the stairway. The steel door slammed shut behind you and as you descended down the stairs, a bestial cry was heard through the whole house. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to everyone who still doesn't forgive Belphie lol
> 
> And to Elle, Alyssa and Des. Thanks for the idea, my loves. 
> 
> One more thank you to @RubyMoon_Art for creating art based off this fic! Go check it out, it's amazing!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @devildomdarling for more content and fic updates. When I reach 100 followers, I'm giving away a writing commission! So, if you'd like to read yourself or your MC giving it to one of the boys like this, give me a follow.


End file.
